Fallen from Grace
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: SP characters who think that they have 'fallen' from Goodness to hell
1. Valkyrie- Far too nice

**Me again! Way losers! This will be about different SP characters who feel like they have 'fallen'**

**Disclaimer... I don't own anything. Now give me da cookies!**

_Val's POV_

When Valkyrie first met Skulduggery she was called Stephanie. Stephanie. It was so... Nice. Ordinary, but different. And though she was still adventurous, still sarcastic, she had her core personality showing on the outside. Now she is like her best friend in most aspects of someone's vision. But at least he still has wings of gold and flame; she might have the flame, but she knows that her wings were ebony. Black. Now she truly is the battle maiden whose touch kills that her name suggests. And she is evil at heart. He helps suppress the darkness, but she can still hear it whispering. And she knows that one day the flames will go out, and all she will be a shadow falling from the heavens who takes so many people with her on her way to hell, and that includes her best friend.


	2. Skulduggery- this is Gladys

**Disclaimer: Fuzzybear says i don't own anything... And i do not disagree :(**

Skulduggery's_POV_

Skulduggery knows that she adores him, that she looks up to him and thinks he is good. Good with a capital G. She thinks that he can't stray from this path of doing good deeds in a evil way, but the gods know he can. He did. They know that he was the most evil thing to walk upon this earth. This earth and this Earth. They know of the voice that slithers up his bare spine when he meditates, that itches to be set free when she is hurt by someone. They know that he wants to set it free once more so he can hurt them so much for hurting his best friend, but then he himself would hurt her. He has already tinged her pure white feathers with the sooty ashes of his misdeeds, he doesn't need to claim them and put out her fire with his own oily blackness. He can't harm her. He can't let her fall from her perch in the sky to where he stands in hell, pretending that he is still up there with them.


	3. Tanith- loner

**Same diddly-doo as last time: i don't own anything- le Golden God does! **

_Tanith's__POV_

Tanith knows that her wings have never been purely white, or gold, or whatever the colour of purity is now, but she knows that before the Remnant she was as near to it as she could be. She was never loved before she was trained, and after she trained she killed. Then she broke out as quickly as possible and helped others for nothing. She killed still, but for a good reason. And she made friends, she dated, she had fun. She got a best friend and fell in love for crying out loud, but then it came and stole that. It came and stole the Goodness. It bleached the white and gold or whatever from her feathers and turned them red. It stained them with blood. It took away her love and her friends and replaced them with murder and blood lust. And now Tanith is sitting in hell and hoping so-very-much that someone will help her out. Someone will light her fires again.


	4. Dexter XX

_**LionsandTrolls: **_**thanks so much! **

_**DeadGirl19**_**: ****lol, thanks :) this chapter's now dedicated to you... For obvious reasons once you start reading. All the characters... I don't know. I'll need some angsty thoughts for them all!**

* * *

**I have nothing against people liking ones of their own gender, Sexter is one of my favourite ships! But dir the purpose of this chapter, Dexter is against homosexual relationships. He was born over 400 years ago... He could have easily been... -_-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Or do I... I'm just going to see if I have a time machine... Be back soon.**

* * *

_Dexter's pov_

Dexter used to be good. He had a good, steady relationship instead of being a playboy with feelings for- no. He couldn't admit that. It was _wrong_\- is wrong! He can't let it show. Never. Like his evil. His white feathers. Not many knew this, or remembered it, but before the war his golden hair was dark, nearly fair. Now it had lightened into pure, stark evil. And he had used to think that corruption- badness was dark… and then the source of so much of his self-hatred had come along. Saracen. Dark hair, easy going and fun, Dexter turned into a quieter person with this man around. He had so much to think about and _hide. _Of course, not all the corruption came from his love- because what other name was there for his longing, his overwhelming desire?- some came from the acts he had commuted in the war. The acts he had committed in the name of 'peace' and goodness'. The Dead Men. Dead Men. That's what they were called. Dexter knew that the name was appropriate, and the reasons that it was given.

When they slaughtered, no one got away. _No one was left alive. _Later the name was even better fitting with Skul- _he must have had _some _pre-warning!- _duggery as a skeleton. He truly was a 'dead man'.

But Dexter felt that he was the cause that so many died... After all, they wouldn't have been the same without him. And Dexter knew, because of that, that he was evil. That his dark gold feathers had turned white. That he would never reach the oh-so-good black now.

* * *

**Is it okay? I'm not really angsty at the moment so...**

**Anyways... To the ones who read my other stories and heard my rant... I GOT THE INTERNET BACK! My parents relented so all should be good and well and I should post or you can throw *shudder* tomatoes *shudder * at me!**


	5. Anton- we love you!

_**DeadGirl19**_**:** **lol. You okay there? Happy revision time! I truly hope you don't die. I think you are my link to reviews... Anyways. Yeah. Dexter is yours!**

_**LionsandTrolls:**_ **thank you :) I'm so glad you liked it! I love your review :**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Derek Landy **_**always**_ **got reviews. My dragons are lonely. So I obviously cannot own SP because I didn't get dragon reviews.**

* * *

Anton had always known that he was bad. He had the... Thing inside of him that balled up all his hatred and bad emotions and tossed them out in one snarling mess. His friends knew that. The Dead Men were grateful for his skill. But he had never told them what he had learnt in his training.

His Gist was stronger than so many others- he was the strongest in his branch.

Anton Shudder was one giant ball of cooped up resentment and anger.

And no one knew. No one knew that he wore grey- the colour between good and bad, black and white- so he could mask his darkness. His black hair, his dark eyes. And so he started up the Midnight Hotel to help others who needed to hide away from the rest of the world for a while; and he housed the Remnants to try and continue doing good... But it was so hard. He had no one to confide in, no one to speak to, no one to tell that his once neutral feathers were now black. That oily darkness was slowly suffocating him.

* * *

**Guys... I'm lonely. Did you see that I updated the Dragon fic? You can now make a second dragon! Just... Review it? Pretty please :3 Or I'll start crying... No one wants an unhappy Insanity... Bad things can happen :(**


	6. Saracen- I know things

**LionsandTrolls: yeo! There are! To bad I don't know which ones to do! Help meeeee... :3 Mayhem... You can see why I have to be biased in that amazing names favour, right?**

**Squishy: Hi Squishy! Thanks! Epic catchphrase!**

**DeadGirl19: You are back! Anton is mine -_- You have Dexter. Grrrr. You should still write a drabble about evil-Anton! You should not do Anton. You should probably not tell a fellow mad person to 'do' him either ;) That was hilarious. ... We can get in through your COMPUTER! Also, what about food? Lol :p**

* * *

_I am not back properly. This is here because i can't sleep and had written most of it before dying._

* * *

Saracen has blonde hair. Dexter has dark hair. Saracen is bad, Dexter is good. I'm sleepy. Hoped you liked it!

Bad Insanity.

That would be cruel. Write it properly.

Don't wanna. Sleepy.

Do it.

Fine :(

* * *

Light and dark. The sun and the moon. Yin and Yang. Saracen and Dexter. Bad and good. White and black. The war and the peace.- oh oh ooh! I forgot to do a disclaimer! Embaressiinnngggg!

* * *

**Uh-hum. I do not own anything. Um. Well, I don't own the characters. Or- let's just say I don't own anything. Yeah. ¡Vamos! I just killed what I wrote. Well done I. I'll just do it again then write it again down there... Hum...**

* * *

Light and dark. The sun and the moon. Yin and Yang. Saracen and Dexter. Bad and good. White and black. The war and the peace.

Saracen and Dexter.

The devil and the angel.

The one who was in love with his best friend and killed without thought, and the one who chatted up girls-like a normal- _good_\- man- and hated the work that the Dead Men had to do.

Saracen and Dexter.

Saracen didn't know when he got so evil- he was fine, great, and then he met Dexter. All dark hair, flashing eyes and muscles that made Saracen want to swoon.

He couldn't.

He couldn't think like this any longer.

He needed to suppress his feelings and so he never told Dexter what his power was because if he did then everything would come pouring out_\- how he knows things, how he's in love with his best friend, how he knows it's bad but he's oh-so-glad that now it's allowed so they at least have a chance._ But Saracen knows that he cannot ever tell Dexter that. Dexter is a womaniser, and so Saracen is one with him. He goes with his best friend- crush- so he can protect him from any mean girls. And he pretends. He pretends so much. And Saracen looks after him and hopes that maybe one day they could get together.

* * *

**_I just read over my disclaimer and I have no problems if you insult me because of it. I have no idea what I said._**


End file.
